1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless data transmission and data processing technologies, in particular, to a point-to-multipoint wireless display method.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of electronic technology and material industry, there are a growing number of interactions between human and various electronic data processing systems. Inevitably, people will face with all kinds of display facilities and display devices in a more frequent and pervasive manner. For example, when a user operates his or her personal computer (PC), a display device is required to output information, in addition to the mainframe of the PC for executing computation and other functions. A typical application scenario comprises a PC mainframe and display, a portable computer connected with a projector or a large-screen TV, etc.
So, display devices have gradually become an indispensable part of our daily life. The display devices are mainly classified into three types. The first type is Cathode Ray Tube display (referred to as CRT display), which is the principal display portion of a desktop computer. The second type is flat panel display including mainly liquid crystal display (referred to as LCD display) and plasma display. Such display is widely used in many fields including computer, household application, etc. The third type is large-screen display device including DLP (Digital Light Processing) projection large screen and TV wall, which is the preferred display device used in public places.
Currently, signals for display devices are generally transmitted via a cable. Connecting a display device via a cable results in many disadvantages. For example, CRT display has to be connected with the mainframe of a desktop computer by a cable in using the computer, and thus the distance and mobility are limited by the cable. In other words, the common cable connection between a display device and a computer mainframe has restricted the application scenarios.
To get rid of the limitation of cable and utilize facilities, such as computer, in a more convenient way, wireless techniques can be used to replace the cable, that is, signals are transmitted to display devices by way of wireless transmission.
In the prior art, a display device is generally a dedicated device for a corresponding device. It is difficult to project the screen of a computer to more than one display in a wired form. So far, there has been no wireless solution, either.
If the conventional TCP/IP protocol is adopted, complexity will be rather high, and there will be increase in processing load and manufacture cost of the device.
Further, the presence of multiple wireless display devices may give rise to large difference and uncertainty in wireless channels between these display devices, which will affect robustness (indicating error tolerant capability) and reliability of the system.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new point-to-multipoint wireless display method so as to realize wireless connection between a computer and multiple display devices.